Spaceman Raiden
Restraints |series = Kamen Rider Zero-One |type = Villain |type2= |affiliation = Hiden Intelligence MetsubouJinrai.net |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = We are the Astronaut Brothers! |lastepisode = We are the Astronaut Brothers! |numberofepisodes = 1 (Zero-One) |cast = Daichi Yamaguchi |image2 = }} was an Astronaut-Type HumaGear who is in charge of Zea. He has a brother named Spaceman Subaru who is also an Astronaut-Type Humagear. He is eventually revealed to have been a spy working for MetsubouJinrai.net and transforms into History Personality Relationships *Spaceman Subaru: Subaru is Raiden's brother and fellow Astronaut-Type HumaGear Forms Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 17.2 t *'Kicking Power': 58.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.7 seconds is Ikazuchi's primary form accessed by using the Dodo Magia Zetsumerise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In this form Ikazuchi has a stronger punching power than Zero One's Rising Hopper form and the same speed, but his jump height and kicking power are far less. Raiden makes up for the lack of jump height, however, with the Dodo Magia's ability to shoot electricity. Dodo Magia consists of the following parts: * : The helmet. ** : The black frame that surrounds the Dodo Scope. The armor contains visual devices component analyzers to enhance the suit's electric's creation process. ** : Communication control device for Dodo Goggles. Hacking to freely operate large-scale communication facilities such as artificial satellites. ** : The eyes. They have excellent telephoto and target tracking capabilities. They also function as an imaging radar monitor, so that even if there is an altitude difference or distance, it is possible to track a locked-on target. This enables a homing kick that strikes the target from a high altitude. ** : The helmet's fighting angle. In addition to improving the hitting force using the head, it also serves as a rollover bar that protects the dodo signal. ** : The ear units. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cable. * : The bodysuit. In addition to preventing corrosive liquids with a special fabric that has extremely low breathability and permeability, contact with harmful substances by maintaining high internal pressure above external pressure by utilizing high air tightness Cut off. In addition, it has material properties with high insulation performance, and has the role of preventing malfunction of internal equipment due to lightning strikes that it operates. * : The arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : The gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. * : The armor pieces. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blockers' arrangement allows them to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central chestpiece. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain point, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : The arm armor. The data image "Lost Model" of the extinct species in an overload state is forcibly attached. In addition to protecting the arm part, it has a built-in lightning strike generator “Strike Zapper” and has the role of supplying lightning strikes to each part. * : The leg armor. The data image "Lost Model" of the extinct species in an overload state is forcibly attached. It protects the legs and improves running power and kicking power. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments where humans cannot step in. * : The functional transmission cable. It runs through all parts of the body and has the role of transmitting energy supply and information by connecting to the extinct Jinrai Forceriser. In addition, taking advantage of its high toughness and the ability to expand and contract freely, it has the role of constraining the lost model that has been separated and binding it tightly with the wearer. This form has two finishers: * : Similar to Dodo Magia's Zetsumetsu Nova, Ikazuchi performs a simultaneous red energy slash with two red lighting version of the Valk Sabers. * : Ikazuchi produces a stream of red lighting that flies at the enemy. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 14 Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser - Transformation device. *Progrise Keys *Zetsumerise Keys Weapons * Valk Saber Behind the Scenes Portrayal Spaceman Raiden is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kimura in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. Notes *The Raiden (雷電) part of his name means "Thunder and Lightning". **The first kanji of his name ends up being the final kanji character of MetsuboJinrai (滅亡迅雷), foreshadowing his role as their spy. *Raiden is an older generation of HumaGear while Subaru is a current model, which technically makes Raiden the older "brother". *Ikazuchi's name comes from the fourth kanji in the Japanese writing for "MetsubouJinrai" (滅亡迅雷). **Much like Horobi, Ikazuchi is read in the Kun'yomi-style rather than the On'yomi-style . *Ikazuchi's suit reuses the same parts as Kamen Rider 001, except with the undersuit of Blood Stalk, additional arm fins from Night Rogue, and an original helmet. *Ikazuchi is the first dodo-themed Kamen Rider in the Kamen Rider series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:MetsubouJinrai.net